Sechs Monate
by Lenilue
Summary: Nach einem Unfall verliert Sanji sein Gedächtnis über die letzten 6 Monate. Er kann sich gerade noch erinnern wie sie von Skypia abgelegt hatten aber dann verschwamm alles. Eigentlich ja nicht so schlimm, wenn man betrachtete wie schwer er verletzt war und wie viel Glück er gehabt hatte keine bleibenden körperlichen Schäden davongetragen zu haben wäre da nicht diese eine Sache.Zosa


Ich atme dich ein  
Und nie wieder aus

Schließ dich in mein Herz  
Lass dich nicht mehr raus

Ich trage dich bei mir  
In meiner Brust

Hätt alle Wege verändert  
Hätt ich sie vorher gewusst

(Philipp Poisel)

Sechs Monate

Das Herz des Schwertkämpfers

„Gefühle sind was für schwache Menschen" hat er immer gesagt.

Es mache einen Schwach und Angreifbar. Sie verletzen nur und machen dich am Ende unglücklich und traurig. So etwas brauche er nicht mehr. Und tatsächlich hatte er recht damit. Gefühle machen schwach und angreifbar, sie machen traurig und verletzen aber der Mensch braucht sie trotzdem.

All das wovon er dachte er brauche es nicht schlich sich langsam in sein Herz und nahm ihn völlig ein. Ohne es zu merken hatte er Gefühle entwickelt und ihnen irgendwann nachgegeben.

Umso schlimmer war es jetzt hier zu sitzen und sich all das anzuhören was der Schiffsarzt zu erzählen hatte.

„Er hat ein Schädeltrauma und Gedächtnisverluste. Allen Anschein nach kann er sich gerade mal daran erinnern wie wir von Skypia abgelegt haben. Aber auch das wirkte ziemlich waschig"

Der kleine Elch seufzte schwer und wischte sich über die Stirn. Seine Augen schauten traurig aber optimistisch in die Runde.

„Das gute ist, dass er keine bleibende Schäden davon tragen wird. Lediglich sein Gedächtnis könnte verloren bleiben, das ist aber das Einzige worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssten also keine große Sache!"

Nami, ihre Navigatorin schaute sich etwas besorgt in der Runde um bevor sie sprach.

„Das bedeutet er kann sich an die letzten 6 Monate nicht erinnern?"

Chopper nickte woraufhin sie leise aufseufzte.

„Der Ärmste, aber immerhin ist er nicht stark verletzt."

Die Crew war erleichtert. Sie hatten schon das schlimmste erwartet nachdem Sanji die letzten 14 Tage im Koma gelegen hatte. Sie hatten nach Thriller Park nur eine Insel zum Schutz vor dem Sturm gesucht an dem sie anlegen konnten. Dabei war der junge Schiffskoch über Bord gegangen und hatte sich den Kopf hart am Felsenvorsprung der kleinen Insel geschlagen. Chopper hatte 2 ganze Tage damit verbracht ihn von seinen inneren Blutungen zu befreien und seinen Kopf zuzunähen. Die Wunde war so tief dass er beinahe schon am Blutverlust gestorben wäre hätte Chopper nicht eine Menge Blutreserven für ihn gehabt.

Die Stimmung auf dem Schiff war die ganze Zeit über so gedrückt gewesen weshalb sie jetzt umso erleichterter und glücklicher waren dass es ihrem Smutje gut ging. Nur einer nahm an dem aufgeregten Gespräch der Crew nicht teil.

Allgemein war Zorro in den letzten 2 Wochen sehr in sich gekehrt und verschlossen gewesen.

Er war ja allgemein nicht gerade der offenste und lebendigste wenn es um das Leben auf dem Schiff ging. Mal abgesehen von Saufgelagen oder wenn es Essen gab doch Zorro hatte sich etwas verändert in den letzten Wochen. Keiner wusste genau was es war aber jeder für sich dachte dass er ungewöhnlich zufrieden und glücklich wirkte. Deshalb war es auch für alle etwas seltsam als er plötzlich wieder in sein altes Muster verfiel.

Es war sogar noch etwas schlimmer. Er mied wirklich alles und jeden. Nami musste ihn Zeitweise sogar zwingen zu Essen denn die meiste Zeit verbrachte er im Ausguck der Sunny. Nicht einmal zum schlafen kam er runter. Ein einziges mal hatte Robin ihn Nachs draußen herumschleichen sehn und sie war sich fast sicher dass der Herr Schwertkämpfer auf dem Weg ins Krankenzimmer war aber sie wollte ihn nicht beschatten.

Jeder konnte sich denken dass es etwas mit Sanji zu tun hatte aber keiner sprach es aus.

Warum auch? Die beiden stritten sich pausenlos wenn sie sich begegneten und unterstrichen jedes mal wie wenig sie füreinander übrig hatten. Warum sollte Zorro jetzt plötzlich damit anfangen sich sorgen um Sanji zu machen? Das ergab für niemanden einen Sinn.

In Wahrheit war es aber so.  
In Wahrheit machte sich Zorro unsagbare Sorgen. Er machte sich solche große Sorgen dass er nachts kaum schlafen konnte und Tagsüber wie ein gestörter trainierte. Die Nächte verbrachte er heimlich bei Sanji, die Tage im Ausguck. Er wollte niemanden sehn, niemanden hören und vor allen wollte er mit keinem reden.

Die Angst die er verspürt hatte während den letzten 2 Wochen war so groß gewesen, er war sich sicher bald daran zu ersticken. Allein der Gedanke Sanji könnte sterben brachte ihn an seine Grenzen.

Jetzt aber zu erfahren dass er es überleben würde, dass er gesund war nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis laut zu schreien, zu weinen und gleichzeitig zu lachen.

Doch ein riesiger Schatten legte sich auf diese Neuigkeit. Zorro konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte.

Sanji hatte es vergessen.

Er hatte einfach alles vergessen was in den letzten Monaten passiert war. Es war ausgelöscht und würde vielleicht nie wieder zurück kommen.

Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und so ruhig Zorro auch nach außen hin wirkte. In Wahrheit tobte ein Orkan aus Gefühlen und Schmerz in seinem Inneren.

All die Dinge die er zu Sanji gesagt hatte, er hatte sie vergessen.

Die Zärtlichkeiten die sie ausgetauscht hatten, weg.

Der erste Kuss, ausradiert.

Das erste mal, in Sanjis Augen hatte es nie stattgefunden.

Zorros Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. All die kleinen Schritte und all die Großen in ihrer Beziehung, für Sanji gab es sie nicht.

Zorro konnte und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Das konnte nicht sein. Gefühle konnte man nicht so einfach vergessen, davon war er überzeugt. Es hatte doch so lange gedauert bis sie es sich überhaupt eingestehen konnten, bevor sie diesen ersten Schritt getan hatten. Wie konnte es jetzt sein dass Sanji alles vergessen hatte?

„Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass er sein Gedächtnis zurück erlangt?"

Robins Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah Chopper das erste mal an seit sie sich zusammengesetzt hatten. Chopper war so aufgeregt gewesen als Sanji die Augen aufgemacht hatte, er hatte so laut geweint dass, das ganze Schiff es mitbekam. Zorro hingegen fiel fast von der Leiter als er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinunter geklettert war. Die Aussage „Sanji ist wach" hatte ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen, er konnte kaum klar denken.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist bei jedem Menschen unterschiedlich. Manche Menschen erinnern sich nie mehr an das was sie vergessen hatten, bei anderen dauert es nur ein paar Tage. Seine Verletzung war stark. Ich schätze also die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass er sich wieder erinnert nicht besonders hoch ein!"

betreten sah Chopper auf seine Hufe. Die anderen schauten sich traurig an, nur Zorro saß da und hörte auf zu atmen, er hörte fast auf zu existieren so unwirklich kam ihm das alles vor.

„Wann können wir ihn besuchen?"

fragte Nami.

„Ich denke wenn er sich heute noch ausruht dürfte es morgen in Ordnung gehen wenn wir ihn abwechselnd besuchen. Er muss es langsam angehen lassen und die nächsten 2 Wochen im Bett bleiben."

Sogar Ruffy war mi diesem Entschluss einverstanden obwohl er Sanjis Kochkünste bereits schmerzlich vermisste.

Die Gruppe löste sich langsam auf, jeder ging wieder seinen gewohnten Tätigkeiten nach. Alle waren so erleichtert dass Sanji gesund war, die Stimmung hatte sich innerhalb weniger Stunden um 180 Grad gewendet. Jeder war wieder glücklich und zufrieden. So erleichtert war keiner mehr gewesen seit sie Robin aus Enis Lobby befreit hatten.

Nur Zorro saß noch in der Küche. Mit geballten Fäusten und den Tränen nahe kämpfte er mit sich selbst.

Er wollte Sanji sehn aber er wusste dass er ihn nur verwirren würde wenn er jetzt zu ihm ging. Für Sanji waren sie Rivalen und keine Liebhaber. Für jeden anderen in der Crew waren sie ebenfalls einfach nur Nakama die sich gern mal an die Gurgel gingen. Sie hatten es geheim gehalten, wollten nicht das jemand unangenehme Fragen stellte. Außerdem waren sie Piraten, wenn raus kam was sie füreinander empfanden konnte so etwas schnell im Kampf gegen sie verwendet werden.

Sie wollten das alles nur für sich haben und Zorro hatte sich auch eingestehen müssen dass ihm diese kleinen heimlichen Treffen zwischen ihnen immer sehr gefallen hatten. Sanji für sich zu haben war für Zorro ,nach dem Titel des besten Schwertkämpfers, das wichtigste auf der Welt geworden.

Wenn sich Sanji nachts zu ihm in den Ausguck geschlichen hatte und sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, wenn Zorro ihn unauffällig von der Gruppe weggezogen hatte bei einer Expedition und ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte. All diese kleinen Momente waren so wichtig für ihn geworden und das sollte jetzt einfach nicht mehr existieren in Sanjis Welt?

Zorro stand auf und ging aus der Kombüse. Allein hier zu sitzen ohne dass Sanji etwas hackte, klopfte oder kochte war eine Tortur für Zorro. Er ertrug es nicht in seiner Küche zu sitzen wenn Sanji fehlte. Das war unnatürlich und schmerzhaft für ihn.

Sein Blick fiel wie immer auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers.

Sanji war wach.

Sanji war wach und Zorro konnte nicht zu ihm. Chopper hatte es ausdrücklich verboten dass sich in den nächsten 24 Stunden jemand zu ihm begab. Er brauche Ruhe und außerdem müsse er sich erstmal selbst an den Gedanken gewöhnen ein halbes Jahr seins Lebens einfach vergessen zu haben. Das wäre keinesfalls einfach. Er befand sich auf einem neuen Schiff, er hatte neue Nakama die er nicht kannte und Narben von denen er nicht wusste woher sie kamen.

Es muss schwer für ihn sein, das verstand Zorro auch aber warum verdammt? Warum konnte er nicht einfach zu ihm und ihn in die Arme schließen?

War es jetzt vorbei damit? Für immer? Müsse er wieder von vorne anfangen und um Sanji kämpfen? All die Dinge die passiert waren konnte man doch nicht so einfach rekonstruieren und hoffen dass er einfach das selbe fühlte wie er.

Im Ausguck angekommen konnte er es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Die Schmerzen in seiner Brust, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Es war zu viel für ihn.

Der tapfere, starke Schwertkämpfer sank auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen großen starken Händen.

Hände mit denen er den Koch hätte festhalten können.

Hände die ihn davor bewahrt hätten vom Schiff zu fallen und sich den Kopf zu stoßen.

Hände die so liebevoll über das Gesicht des Kochs streifen können.  
Er konnte es nicht Aufhalten, das salzige Wasser dass aus seinen Augen quoll. Er weinte nicht. Vor allem nicht um andere doch dieses mal konnte er es nicht zurück halten. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht. Er war allein, er konnte seinem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen. Hier sah ihn keiner, hier konnte er schwach sein.

Er weinte um Sanji, um die Gefühle die er vielleicht nie mehr erwidern würde. Die Liebe die er für diesen Mann empfand und der Schmerz ihn zu verlieren.

Er weinte um die letzten 2 Wochen in denen er so weit entfernt von Leben war wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Um Kuina, der er dieses Versprechen gegeben hatte der weltbeste Schwertkämpfer zu werden und dessen Lächeln er manchmal in Sanjis sehen konnte.

Er weinte so viel dass er gar nicht merkte wie er langsam auf den harten Balken des Ausgucks einschlief.


End file.
